


Total Ass Sluts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets his needs met.  Main spoilers through 409, slight spoilers through 413.





	Total Ass Sluts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s tongue slowly made its way from base to tip along the darkened vein under Justin’s cock. Justin had lost all sense of reality what now seemed like centuries ago. Having just finished an excruciatingly long diner shift, Justin had wanted nothing more than a quiet dinner, maybe a back massage, and deep sleep. But when he opened the loft door he was immediately bombarded with the noises of Brian fucking himself. Fucking himself on his own fingers. Justin had walked into the bedroom to watch as Brian, spread eagle, lay in the center of the bed, fingers fucking his tight asshole murderously. Justin’s first reaction had been that of anger. Anger because Brian should have fucking waited for him. But as soon as Brian throatily groaned what appeared to be his name, Justin and his dick had both taken a giant leap towards the bed.

Now Brian had Justin naked, sprawled sideways across the mattress, giving him the best blow job of his life. Justin, eyes closed and head thrown back, was sucking intensely on the same fingers Brian had fucked himself with.

When Brian reached the tip he circled the head slowly before engulfing Justin’s dick entirely, swallowing as Justin’s cock tapped the back of his throat. Brian’s fingers dropped from Justin’s mouth at the intensity of Brian’s throat contracting. Just as Justin was about to come…

…the alarm announced the arrival of 7:30 a.m. Looking down, Justin saw his dick in all its shining glory; hot, hard, and leaking all over his stomach. ‘Why the fuck couldn’t the alarm have waited for my orgasm? Fucker.’ 

Rolling over to entice Brian with his hornyness, Justin’s arm met nothing but cold sheets. Confused for a moment, Justin soon heard the blow dryer. Fully determined to have his way with Brian, Justin sleepily stumbled into the bathroom, hungry cock leading the way.

Brian was facing the mirror still drying his hair. He had his dark grey Armani pants on, belt still unbuckled. His shirt was off and traces of water still lingered from his shower. Justin only got harder. Walking up behind Brian, he slowly moved his hands around his waist, down into Brian’s pants, fingertips massaging his pubic hair. Brian leaned back into Justin letting the blow dryer drop. Eyes connecting in the mirror, Brian unconvincingly asked Justin to stop.

“I have a meeting with Brown Athletics at 8:30. Apparently Drew Boyd’s lawyer is trying to get him out of his contract. It’s an emergency and of course objectivity is left to me. So as much as I’d like to pummel your tight little ass, I’m just gonna have to say no on this dismal morning.”

“Of course, Brian,” Justin soothed, “there will be no pummeling of my ‘tight little ass’ this morning. Yours, on the other hand…”

Justin was now stroking Brian’s cock slowly and without mercy. Brian had begun to sweat as his breathing increased. With his other hand, Justin started kneading Brian’s ass through his pants, not taking his eyes off Brian’s.

“You’re in a real mood this morning, Sunshine, but if your ass isn’t getting pounded before I go to work, then mine sure as hell isn’t.” But Justin heard Brian’s voice, heard the want and need. He knew Brian was picturing Justin’s thick cock sliding forcefully in and out of his stretched asshole. Brian loved cock any way he could get it. Unconsciously, Justin began thrusting against Brian’s thighs.

Justin knew Brian just needed a little coaxing. Coaxing Justin was good at. He ran his tongue along the edge of Brian’s left ear while his hands continued their separate ministrations. Brain shuddered as Justin took the full lobe into his mouth, sucking hard. He began thrusting into the blonde’s hand. Turning his head, he smashed his mouth hard against Justin’s, tongue fucking him desperately. He knew when Justin was in one of *those* moods. He was practically oozing kink.

Pulling away, Justin left a bemused Brian standing with his dick out. Soon Brian heard what just what he was up to.

“Hi, Cynthia? This is Justin calling on Brian’s behalf. He just had a bit of a spell that we think might have something to do with his radiation treatments. The doctor wants him to come in immediately. Do you think you could postpone the Drew Boyd meeting until around 10 or 11? Okay, thanks Cynthia, and I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

After that little phone performance, Brian wasn’t so sure Justin was going to Hollywood merely an artist.

“I haven’t had treatment in over 3 weeks Justin.”

“And I haven’t had overly kinky sex since before your treatment began…so I win.”

Not one to argue with sexual logic, Brian grabbed his dick and began jerking himself off. Justin smiled, walked over, and pulled Brian’s pants completely off. He then pulled Brian away from the bathroom counter in order hop on top, taking a seat on the edge.

Spreading his legs wide, Justin beckoned Brian closer with his eyes. As Brian walked over, Justin pushed Brian’s hand away from his cock. Since the countertop allowed Justin to be Brian’s height, he pushed their dicks together, grabbing both of them in his hand and began stroking.

“I want us to come, Brian. Come now so that this can last a long, long time.”

Brian nodded his agreement. Agreeing to come and agreeing to let Justin have his way.

“Put your leg up on the toilet,” Justin directed hotly in Brian’s ear as their pre-come sped up his stroking. Brian did as he was told. Justin then grabbed the taller man’s hand and began sucking two of his fingers hard. Lubricating them with his own saliva. 

“Now fuck yourself on your fingers”

Brian’s cock jumped at Justin’s needy request. Reaching around, he began to tease his hole as he pumped his dick against Justin’s. Finally, he impaled himself fully on his two fingers, gasping at the intrusion.

“Ride ‘em, Bri. Ride ‘em, hard.”

Brian fiercely fucked his hole on his fingers as Justin continued jacking them off. Brian leaned in to kiss the younger man out of a need for contact, but Justin was having none of that.

“Not this time. Today is only about dick and ass. I want to watch your eyes while you finger yourself. I want to see your face when you come all over my chest.”

Giving in to complete submission, Brian sped up his pace. Justin gripped their cocks harder, almost painfully, frantically trying to bring them to orgasm. The intensity of the fuck was portrayed openly in their faces and in their panting gasps and animalistic grunts. Brian’s knees began to shake, so he grabbed the edge of the counter with his free hand. Overwhelmed at the thought of Brian’s fingers pumping in and out of his tight hole, Justin spread his legs as far as his body would allow, trying to rub his own asshole against the counter’s surface.

Soon the sensations became too much for both men. Brian began attacking his prostate with his fingers until he felt his hole contract around his fingers and his balls explode. The look in Brian’s eyes as he shot his load over his dick and Justin’s chest sent Justin into his own blinding orgasm.

Once the shuddering had subsided, Brian dropped to his knees out of exhaustion, placing his head on Justin’s thigh. Justin leaned back against the mirror, rubbing Brain’s come all over his chest, before bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste the salty substance.

Stroking Brian’s hair softly, Justin pushed him back gently so he could slide off the counter.

“Jesus Justin, that was fucking hot.”

“That was only the beginning. A warm up if you will.”

“Fuck, I can’t even move”

“Come on old man, there’s a bed calling out your name.”

Wincing as he stood, Brian followed Justin out of the bathroom.

“Go lay in the center of the bed, on your back. I’ve got to get a few things before round two.”

The evil glint in Justin’s eye was enough to get Brian partially hard again. Justin watched as Brian acquiesced to his request and languidly spread his long, lanky limbs across the mattress’ surface. Licking his lips appreciatively, Justin went in search of their toy box.

Climbing to the back of the closet, Justin found his prize. He pulled out a small, black, battered chest that Brian claims he stole from some straight asshole’s dorm room back in college. But Justin believes it’s really a relic from Brian’s childhood, something he knows very little about. But that’s an argument for another day.

Grabbing his instruments of torture, Justin shut the chest and fought his way back out of the closet. Hiding the toys behind his back, Justin turned to find Brian completely serene and relaxed on the bed. ‘Definitely a mood we need to change,’ Justin thought as he walked towards Brian grinning mischievously.

“I’m ready for my close up now, Mr. DeMille,” quipped Brian, tongue in cheek.

“Oh, we’re definitely going to get close, Mr. Kinney.”

Walking to the head of the bed, Justin climbed up on his knees by Brian’s head. Grabbing Brian’s left arm, Justin pulled out one of two rope ties from behind his back. 

“My, my Sunshine, getting a little cocky aren’t we?”

Justin threw his right leg over Brian’s chest so that he was now straddling his shoulders, his dick in Brian’s face.

“You could say that,” Justin retorted, tying Brian’s left wrist securely to the headboard. And before the brunette could complain, he finished his task and pulled back to see Brian completely under his control, no way of escape.

Brian watched the blonde climb off and walk back towards the closet. Justin could feel Brian’s intense gaze follow his ass. Bending over to give him a little look-see, Justin grabbed toy #2, the hallowed cock ring. 

“Now I know you have excellent control, Mr. Kinney. But tonight’s feature is a little overwhelming and might cause premature excitement, and we wouldn’t want you to miss out on the big climax, now would we?” Justin asked as he showed Brian what new constraint he had in mind.

“I must say, you sure know how to please your subjects. Marvelous attention to detail, Mr. Taylor.”

Before Brian had the chance to get too hard, Justin walked around to the foot of the bed and knelt down on the platform. Grabbing Brian’s cock, he slowly slid the cock ring in place. Sitting back on his ankles, Justin took a few moments to take in Brian’s dick and balls clasped firmly together in the black, metallic ring. Watching Justin watch him was fucking sexy as hell. He loved his kinky Justin and he loved that he was the only fag privy to said kinkyness.

Justin knew the effect he was having on Brian and it thrilled him, made his stomach fill with butterflies and his head grow light. ‘Let the show begin,’ he thought as he reached under the bed for toy #3, a medium-sized strand of ten blood red anal beads.

He lifted them up for Brian’s viewing pleasure.

“I think you read my mind Sunshine,” came the lusty reply.

“That’s Mr. Taylor to you,” Justin replied, giving Brian a sharp slap on his left thigh as he slinked his way up beside the taller man on the bed.

Justin straddled Brian’s chest again, this time erotically sucking on the beads as he stroked his semi-erect penis. Brian’s tongue crawled from his mouth to lick his lips unconsciously, as he watched Justin suck the first nine beads into this throat without flinching. Brian’s cock grew jealous.

“Fuck Jus…I mean, Mr. Taylor. That’s an awfully brilliant little trick you have there. How about you give it a try on something a little thicker?”

“Patience is a virtue, Mr. Kinney.”

But Brian watched as he turned around suddenly, ass in Brian’s face, now in a prime position to give him a fucking fabulous blow job. Leaning his head back to enjoy the view, Brian readied himself for Justin’s hot, wet little mouth.

Justin abandoned the beads to the side, reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, placing his pink hole over Brian’s lips.

“Eat my ass, Brian”

Though slightly surprised at the change in events, Brian was in no way disappointed. He loved Justin’s ass, especially during a rim job. The smell, the tiny blonde hairs that tickled his face, the way his hole constricted around his tongue and begged for more. Fucking perfection.

Brian blew up and down between Justin’s parted cheeks. He felt the blonde shudder as chills fluttered down his spine. Leaning his head up, Brian smashed his whole face against Justin’s ass and inhaled deeply. Justin gasped, biting his lips. He knew how much Brian liked to eat him out. And the thought of Brian needing and yearning for the mere smell of him drove him crazy. His cock began to leak as Brian took the tip of his tongue around his asshole, over and over again. He could feel the older man’s breath on his balls. Without notice, Brian hardened his tongue and slammed it into Justin’s hole. Crying out, Justin began to rock back. Brian loved the whimpers that Justin couldn’t hold back, loved that *he* was the cause of those whimpers. Justin knew power had been passed back to Brian. Justin had always been an ass slut, ever since that first fucking night. Pulling his ass away from Brian’s onslaught, Justin took a few moments to gather his breath and will his dick to calm down. He had to remain composed or he’d tear off those restraints and let Brian fuck his ass so hard he’d forget his own name.

This time wasn’t about Justin. This time was about Brian.

Picking up the anal beads again, Justin reached behind him, teasing his hole with the first bead. Brian greedily watched the show unfold. One by one, Justin inserted the red beads. When each bead finally stretched his asshole wide enough to slip inside, he’d let out a long deep moan. Brian’s eyes went wide as he watched Justin push the last bead inside.

“Fuck yourself for me. I want to keep watching your ass eat the beads.”

Justin gladly acquiesced. But instead of giving Brian the wild ride he hoped, Justin teasingly pulled the beads out one by one, agonizingly slow, before pushing them back in even slower. It was murder on his prostate. But as he watched Brian’s cock grow an angry shade of red, he knew all his self-inflicted torture was worth it.

Brian was glad Justin had thought of the cock ring, because just the sound of the wet beads popping out of Justin’s asshole was enough to send him over the edge. He couldn’t image how he was going to handle himself once Justin actually touched him.

Leaving five beads tucked deeply in his ass and five beads hanging out, Justin slipped off Brian to once again take a trip to the closet.

“Dammit! Forget about the fucking closet and fuck me already.”

Brian’s dick was straining against his stomach, and his balls were more than ready to release. His breathing was shaky, his body drenched in sweat. Watching Justin walk around with anal beads swishing back and forth with each step he took was agony. Trying to sit up, Brian was reminded of his imprisonment as the ropes around his wrists dug into his skin. He couldn’t remember liking pain so much.

Justin came back to the bed with a new set of anal beads. But these anal beads were much larger than the ones currently occupying Justin’s ass. These beads were only slight smaller than Brian’s wrists.

“Really Justin, you don’t have to prove how much your ass can take. I fully fucking understand the talent that is your ass.”

“Testy, testy. But these aren’t for my ass.”

Brian just glared at Justin, defying him with his eyes. The blonde smiled sweetly, grabbing the lube from off the beside table. Justin popped the top, a sound that had an effect on both men, pouring a generous amount into his hands. He slid his hand all over the anal beads, making sure not to leave one inch dry. Brian was fucked, literally.

Once again, Justin slung his leg over Brian, facing his dick so that Brian could continue to watch his ass. Bending over ass in the air, cock hanging over Brian’s stomach, Justin bent the brunette’s legs at the knees, spreading them for easy access. Justin thought be must look like he was about to give birth. He chuckled at the mental image.

“What the fuck is so funny? If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to fucking kill you!”

To emphasize his words, Brian thrust his hips up hard, almost knocking the younger man off. Justin’s comeback was to grab Brian’s upper thighs where they connected to his ass, pull them forward and suck Brian’s balls into his mouth.

“Ahhh…shit!” Brian practically screamed, yanking his wrists and rattling the headboard.

Justin only sucked harder, stuffing his mouth with as much of Brian’s sac as he could. He poked and prodded with his tongue, humming in the back of his throat, knowing firsthand that the vibrations would drive Brian crazy. Brian began pushing his hips into the blonde’s face, trying to shove his whole groin down Justin’s throat. Justin’s fingers soon found themselves at Brian’s hole demanding entrance. Relaxing his asshole, Brian felt Justin’s finger slide inside and began a relentless in/out motion. He didn’t know which way to thrust his hips. All he really knew was that Justin’s finger in his ass was fucking heaven. Despite the ache in his wrists, Brian began to slide down the bed as far as possible, wanting Justin to fuck him harder.

One finger became two, then three, when Justin suddenly pulled them all out. Before Brian could complain, Justin shoved the first bead into his ass hard. Almost too hard. This time Brian did scream, back arching off the bed. After the first bead, Justin shoved in four more. Brian couldn’t sit still. He was thrashing all around. Justin had to fight for his life not to be thrown off. The screams and moans coming from Brian’s mouth were inhuman. The sounds of an animal, a wild fucking animal. Justin could feel Brian’s stomach muscles contracting strongly and decided that five beads were more than enough. Now he began fucking Brian for all he was worth. Pounding his ass hard. Scooting back just slightly, Justin started to rut against Brian’s chest. The anal beads up his ass hit Brian in the chin as he ran his dick across Brian’s chest. Looking back at Brian, Justin knew he’d never seen anything hotter in his life. Brian’s head was thrown back, neck arched, thrashing violently from side to side. His hands were in fists, knuckles purple. His mouth was open, emitting sounds of abandonment, tongue hanging out. Every muscle in his body was on overdrive, constricting and contracting in time with the anal beads that were fucking his ass like nothing else ever had. Justin wasn’t even sure if Brian was breathing.

Turning back around, Justin put his mouth at the base of Brian’s cock, sucking all the way up the dark, bulging vein. Reaching the top, he ran his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips tightly around Brian’s girth, sucking hard. While he sucked, he started tongue fucking Brian’s slit. Brian jerked the headboard so hard, Justin was sure he had broken the wood. Taking that as a sign, Justin abruptly pushed his lips down all nine inches of Brian’s dick, swallowing when his nose found pubic hair. He listened as Brian let out the loudest fucking scream of his life.

Violent trembles overtook Brian’s entire length. His toes curled, his heart stopped, and he was blinded by the brightest fucking light he had ever seen. Brian’s back arched so sharply and so suddenly that Justin was indeed thrown off, landing hard on the floor. His sac released an amazing amount of come, coating his chest, neck, and face. As the last, most intense shudder racked his body, Brian’s arms flung forward, ripping the headboard in half.

Justin sat on the floor amazed and horrified as the wood cracked and snapped. Jumping up, he rushed to Brian to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Fuck Brian, I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

Brian didn’t move.

“Answer me!” Justin shouted as he quickly untied Brian’s wrists from the broken headboard. The skin around his wrists was red and torn. Justin’s stomach wrenched at the sight. 

Letting out a long, shaky breath, Brian’s eyes opened, hazel colliding with blue. Smiling that crooked half smile, Brian hummed a satisfied thanks to Justin.

“That was hands—or make that cocks—down the hottest fuck ever. Goddamn Justin, what the hell kind of drugs are you on this morning?”

Justin grabbed the expensive lotion from the top drawer of the table, and began coating Brian’s wrists with the creamy liquid. Brian hissed at the sting, but never stopped grinning.

“I just had this dream, and it was hot. You were fingering yourself when I got home and it drove me crazy. Stupid alarm woke me up before I came, so I had to finish what ‘dream’ Brian started. I can’t believe you broke the headboard.”

“What the fuck?” Brian asked, sitting up and turning to inspect he damage.

“Jesus, you must have really been out of it. It scared the fuck out of me!”

“That makes me horny all over again.” Brian looked innocently towards the artist’s crotch, noticing for the first time that Justin hadn’t come. Justin noticed Brian’s eyebrows rise as he eyed his still hard cock.

“How about you climb up here one more time, Sunshine?” 

Justin did as told, sitting on Brian’s chest, wagging his dick in older man’s face. He could feel Brian’s drying come stick to his ass. Brian stuck his tongue out, trying to lick at the drop of pre-come hanging from Justin’s cock. Justin, beyond foreplay, just wanted to get off. At the sight of Brian’s tongue, he stuck the head of his penis at Brian’s mouth and begged for entrance.

“You want to fuck my face, Sunshine?”

“God, yes!”

Stretching his neck up, Brian took as much of Justin’s dick in his mouth as was possible, grabbing his ass and yanking him further down his throat. 

Justin moaned as he began fucking Brian’s face for all he was worth. Grabbing hold of the now broken headboard, he lost himself in the feel of Brian’s throat closing around his cock. Deep throating this way was dangerous, but Brian and Justin knew each other perfectly, especially when it came to sex. Justin knew just how fast to go by listening to Brian’s breathing and Brian knew how to tell Justin was going to come by how thick his dick got. Those tiny miniscule details made fucking the same person a million times over worth any one night stand.

Rocking his hips forward, Justin felt Brian moan around his dick. Brian’s fingers found the blonde’s asshole, beads still snugly inside. Grabbing them, Brian ripped them from Justin’s ass, sticking his own finger in their place, and began stabbing the younger man’s prostate mercilessly. Whimpering loudly, Justin knew he was close, too close, and withdrew his dick seconds before he came. He watched as his come covered Brian’s face and seeped into this hair.

Brian’s tongue reached out to lap up what he could. He loved the taste of Justin. Sliding down beside him, Justin sloppily kissed the older man, tongue straying to taste his come mixed with Brian’s sweat. His hands ran up into the brunette’s hair, rubbing his come throughout Brian’s soft locks. Justin loved the thought of mixing their bodies together like this.

“Well, now you’ve forced me to take another shower. Care to join me?”

Justin couldn’t believe Brian could still be thinking about sex. And if any man was ever worried that losing a ball would hinder sexual performance, Brian had just put the whole hypothesis through extensive testing. The final results were definitely conclusive. Justin had never seen Brian come so long, he had shot buckets. 

“No shower, Bri. I want you to wear us proudly all fucking day. I want you to think about this fuck so much that you come home and fuck me till I pass out. I want to know that during your meeting with Drew Boyd all you can think about is throwing me over the side of the bed and riding my ass for hours. I don’t want a second to go by where your dick isn’t hard and wanting me.”

“What if people smell sex all over me?”

“Then they’ll be so jealous that they’ll go home and have the most life affirming sex of their lives. We’re doing mankind of a favor really.”

“I like the way you think, twat, but there is no way I’m going to work with come stuck to every inch of my body.”

The blonde pouted, but understood. “Don’t think twat, think dick. I want you hard remember?”

Brian chuckled. “Well there is this one 11 inch dildo I saw in Studs the other day that would match your skin tone perfectly. Not to mention it was ribbed for ‘his’ pleasure.”

“This could quite possibly end up being the hardest day ever to get through.” Justin smiled at his own words, leaning over to kiss Brian’s lips softly.

Today had been about Brian. Tonight would be about Justin.


End file.
